When it's Just the Two of Us, It's Magic
by jessbynature
Summary: Christmas; is around the corner but what happens when two SD members have to finish a "job" first to be able to make it home in time! With an unforeseen snowstorm; Kelly & Jack find themselves getting closer and closer than they've thought possible. SS.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey. :) Today i was sitting at home watching the SNOW ( first time snowing in Jersey this year *excitement* ) and then this inspiration struck- i felt the need to write a story & give you guys a sort of an update. This was supposed to be a Oneshot but i'm turning it into a Short Story because i loved writing this so much. I'm on break so i might update this one, Cross Your Heart and Earthquake soon. This story also revolves around this time period- Christmas. :) && i didn't know what pairing to use so i turned to my new love ; JSwagger && KellyKelly + there's no stories with them. I'm honored to be the first. __I'm gonna shut up now. _

**READ | ALERT | FAVORITE | REVIEW | ENJOY **

* * *

It was a snowy Tuesday night and all the Smackdown superstars, divas and crew had just finished wrapping up the show. All of them were dying to get home and enjoy the next few days off with their family. Especially a certain "All American American" who you can say took the upcoming holiday- Christmas quite serious.

* * *

"Yes mom, I'm already packing. Just need my boots and I'm ready to head on home to Oklahoma." Jack Swagger smiled onto the cellular device that was held up against his ear. He held his phone with one hand and continued straightening out his suitcase with the other while a huge smile plastered across his face. He couldn't wait to get home and see his mom, dad and wife; most importantly he couldn't wait for Saturday, his favorite holiday of them all, Christmas.

"Now hunny, don't forget anything. And make sure you drive safely! The roads are horrible." Momma Swagger sweetly advised her only child.

"Mhmmm, I got it all worked out mom. Just need one more thing." Jack said onto the phone as he circled his locker room looking for one thing he could not forget. "Listen mom, I'll see you when I get home to sweet ol' Oklahoma. Okay? Send dad and Catalina a hug for me."

"Don't worry I will. Love you son, see you soon." Momma Swagger replied allowing Jack to turn off his cell phone and begin his search for his beloved item.

"Now, where can you be?" the former world champion got down on his knees and searched underneath all the wooden lockers.

"Looking for this?" a familiar voice interrupted Jack's quest on finding what a certain diva held in her hand. Jack slowly got up with a frown on his face and walked up to the blonde who was trying her best to contain her laughter.

"Give me that!" Jack grumbled as he swiped his Christmas sweater from his colleague's hand. "Do you know how important this sweater is?" Jack said with a defending voice as he pointed at his sweater. The sweater was as many say, ugly as can be. It was a red knitted sweater that was decorated with Christmas decorations all over and on the back it had an enormous Santa Claus and his reindeer. The blonde diva wasn't able to contain herself anymore and finally burst into laughter that echoed down the almost empty arena.

"That is the ugliest piece of shit I have ever seen!" she said as tears streamed down her face from so much laughter.

"Kelly! It's not funny!" Jack whined as he watched the beautiful diva gasp for air. "I'm serious, stop." He said in a serious manner.

"Okay, okay I'll thhhop." Kelly said making little pieces of spit land on Jack's face. "thhhee how doe it feel to be on the other thide of your lithp?" she said once again making pieces of spit land on his face causing her to giggle.

"Ewwww! One, STOP spitting on me. Two, STOP making fun of the way I talk and of my beautiful sweater. And three, LEAVE!" Jack said as he pushed the diva out of his locker room, closing the door right behind her. "Shut up!" he yelled towards the door as he heard Kelly's laughter echo. "Stupid blondie! Always making fun of me! Idiot. At least I'm a good looking BLONDE!" Jack continued mumbling as he put on his sweater and zippered up his suitcase. "No way is she going to ruin my Christmas mood." He said with a smile on his face as he walked out of his locker room only to come face to face with Kelly and Vince Mcmahon himself. Kelly instead of laughing in his face because of the sweater he was wearing looked pissed while this time Vince was the one trying to contain his laughter.

"Nice… sweater you got there." The boss said clearing his throat making Jack smile at him sarcastically. "Onto more serious things, you aren't going home." Vince stated making Jack to open his mouth widely surprised at what he had just heard. "Well, you're not going home _yet_. You see since you and Barbara can't seem to … SHUT UP. I have decided to fix this problem myself, putting you two to good use. I was going to send Eve and John Cena but I'll send you two instead." Mr. Mcmahon added with a proud smile on his face. Kelly and Jack exchanged looks having no idea on what their boss was talking about.

"Please explain further." Swagger said which caused Kelly to nod in agreement.

"You two are going to go to a special Christmas edition WWE autograph signing. We only do it once a year and everyone always complains because they want to be home instead but you know me, I don't give a crap! So instead of sending Cena AGAIN, I'll send you two. Maybe that way you can work out your issues with each other and actually become friends! By the way, good luck because you can only head home when you're finished with the signing so it all depends on the time you take getting to Connecticut and the time you take there and then the time you take getting home. I only hope the snow doesn't become to horrid maybe that way you might be able to make it home for Christmas Eve… unless of course you get snowed in." Vince let out a loud chuckle. "Merry Christmas and you better get going!" with that being said Vince walked his 'walk' leaving Kelly and Jack standing there with their mouths wide open.

"No. Frickin'. Way." Kelly said pissed as can be as she looked up at the 6 foot 6 wrestler that she wasn't very fond of.

"Well, what are you waiting for let's go!" Jack bent down to Kelly's height which caused her to look at him in disgust and picked her up, placing her over his shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kelly yelled as she began punching his back.

"We got to start moving before we get snowed in right here!" Jack said in the tone as if he was, 'stating the obvious'.

"But I'm not dressed properly yet and I don't even have my bags ready." Kelly said mimicking his tone as she gave his back one more punch.

"FINE." Jack gave in placing her on the floor. Kelly fixed her T-Shirt and stomped her way towards her locker room, before opening the door she turned around one more time sticking her tongue out towards Jack receiving one in return following the loud thump of her door shutting.

_This is gonna be one long ride._ Jack whispered to himself leaning against her locker room door.

* * *

**R E V I E W. :)**

_if you read till the end write **"peanut butter and jelly"** in the review so i know that you actually read it. x3_

_give me **feedback** :)_

_- jessica x3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello :D _

_yes, an update! wow and i didn't even take a month! _

_anywho, i would like to thank the 18 people who reviewed the first chapter and the people who faved/alerted this story._

_This was supposed to be a oneshot but now i'm addicted to it. I'm definitely turning it into a story. :D_

_so, **REVIEW | ALERT | FAVORITE & ENJOY ||**_

* * *

"Finally!" Jack sighed when he saw the locker room door open and suitcases being pushed out of the doorway. "Damn, girl. Didn't know you'd take that long!" he added with an exhausted sigh.

"Maybe you should just shut up and help me!" Kelly stated angrily as she stumbled over her suitcases. "Instead of just sitting out here you could've been inside helping me pack. We would've been out of here faster, don't you think so?" she said sending him an angry stare.

"I don't want to help you pack! I mean what if I was and accidently grabbed one of your…bras or you know." Jack said pretending to throw up. "I don't want to see any of your undergarments!" Kelly just ignored what he was saying and continued placing her bags outside the door. "DID YOU BRING YOUR WHOLE HOUSE?" The 'All American American' said as he looked astonished at the amount of bags she had placed by him. Kelly just rolled her eyes and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Oh yeah, my purse!" Kelly remembered as she ran into her locker room.

"Oh. My. God!" Jack groaned.

"Shut Up!" she yelled from inside.

"At this rate we'll never make it in time." He whined. As Kelly made her way towards the door (thinking Jack had at least been a gentlemen and moved her bags from blocking the door) she continued walking looking for her car keys until her boots hit the suitcases making her fall over.

"Oww!" she whined pulling up her head to see that her purse was spilled all over the floor showing all her personal belongs to Jack. "UGH." Groaning she was surprised to look up and find Jack looking at her with tears running down his face from laughing so hard. "Not funny!"

"YES funny. VERY funny." Jack replied in between breaths but stopped when he saw how serious the diva's face expression was. "Okay, I'll stop." He said bending over extending his hand to her but was annoyed only to see she rejected it. She crawled her way over to her coach purse and began collecting all her belongings. After Jack pushed her luggage aside he knelt down next to her and helped. "Lipstick, don't know what this is." Swagger said as he continued filling up her bag, "What's this?" he picked up the bag that lay on the floor unzippered, "What? Ewwwww. Tampons!" he yelled in disgust throwing the small bag into her purse making Kelly giggle. "Gross."

Kelly just giggled again making Jack smile. There was no lie about it that if Jack put all the hatred aside he thought Kelly was a pretty sweet girl. For some reason whenever Kelly would giggle it would automatically make Jack smile, to see her like she was now with no make-up on and in a pair of sweats it made Jack smile even more. There was no doubt that she was an absolutely beautiful girl. "It's okay I got the rest." She said with a warm smile placing the rest of her belongings in her purse and slipping her blackberry into her back pocket. The gorgeous blonde got to her feet and smiled at Jack, "Thanks for helping."

"No problem, blondie." The taller blonde replied with a smirk only to receive a slap on his arm. "We should get going."

"I agree! Don't want to get snowed in. I mean especially with you!" She said pointing straight at the wwe superstar that stood in front of her.

"Me?" Jack said pointing at himself. "Pssh, whatever you say." The 'All American American' grabbed most of Kelly's bags and both of them made their way over to his rental car. The whole parking lot was covered with snow and the wind was blowing extremely hard. Just like the weather guy had warned them, a severe snow storm.

Both of them got into Jack's rental car and began making their way to CT. The snow made it very dangerous to drive on the roads and the wind made it even harder to see what lay ahead of the car. They had been driving for about 3 hours now and Kelly tried her best on socializing with Jack but no matter what they talked about they always ended up arguing whether it was how fast he was driving or at times how slow or the heat inside the car or what radio station it was on. It was 2 a.m and Kelly just gave up and stared threw the car window watching the snow fall. Pressing her knees to her chest she took a sip of the starbuck's hot chocolate she had made Jack stop to go get.

"Don't you just love the snow?" Jack questioned as he looked over to Kelly.

"Mhm, always did." She said sipping her hot chocolate.

"I love Christmas. It's my absolute favorite."

"I can tell, I mean, after seeing that hideous sweater of yours I'd be surprised if it wasn't your favorite holiday." Kelly giggled.

"You know what, I try to have a decent conversation with you but no, you don't let me. Why do you got to be like that?" Kelly just looked at him in surprise, "My grandma made me that sweater. I always wear it on Christmas because it reminds me of her." He paused looking over to Kelly, "she died three years ago." There was a long moment of silence.

"… I'm sorry." Kelly said reaching over to him and gently rubbing his arm, "I didn't know."

"I know you didn't, it's alright." He sighed. They remained quiet after that awkward incident until Kelly's phone rang interrupting the silence. She reached to her back pocket and grabbed her blackberry; _one missed call: Babe._ She sighed and pressed the green button calling him back. She looked over to Jack who was sipping some of his coffee trying to stay awake.

"_Hello?" the male voice on the other line replied_

"_Hey." Kelly replied clearly aware he was irritated._

"_So, when are you coming home?"_

"_Justin, I already told you-"_

"_Barbie, it already is messed up that you're driving with Jack instead of me now you're going to tell me that you're not going to make it home in time for our first Christmas together?"_

"_Justin, you got to understand Jack and I have to go to CT first! It's not like we volunteered or something. You know I rather be with you right now than heading farther from home in the middle of a blizzard." She said looking over to Jack who was staring at her but looked away when he came into eye contact with her._

"_It already sucks that you're on Smackdown and I'm on Raw. It's like you don't even make an effort for us." _

"_What are you saying? I don't make an effort? That doesn't even make sense. I'm the one that keeps bugging Vince to switch over to Raw. I'm the one that drives extra miles just so we could travel together, I'm the one-"_

"_I get it. Just- whatever." _With that being said Justin hung up the phone on his 7 month girlfriend.

"_Justin?" _Kelly asked into the phone without receiving a reply she hung up and threw her phone onto the ground. The blonde took a deep sigh and stared out the window again letting her eyes flood with tears but not even daring letting them fall out.

"Barb?" Jack questioned as he placed an arm on her shoulder. Kelly just shook her head as a small tear slipped from her eyes, "Barbie? Are you alright? Do you want me to pull over?" the driver asked getting a little worried about the blonde that sat next to him but sighed when Kelly just shook her head again.

"I'm fine." She whispered so Jack couldn't hear her voice tremble.

Jack looked onto the road again and would look back at Kelly every few seconds. He didn't understand why but seeing her like that broke his heart. He looked down at his left hand and stared at his wedding ring that reminded him to abandon all these feelings he had for Kelly. _What am I thinking?_ He asked himself, _I'm married._ "Barbie I think I'm going to stop at a Motel it's getting worse and I'm getting tired." _And I need to clear my head! _He added to himself. Once he saw Kelly nod her head in agreement he began his search for a motel and for a distraction.

* * *

_There's chapter 2 :D hope you enjoyed it. _

_sorry to all the Kelly/Justin fans but he's the one that came into my mind. _

_give me feedback. opinions? improvements? did you enjoy? favorite parts?_

_reviews make me SMILE. so please review. x3_

_love you all && this time **add 'cupcake' to your review** if you read everything. ;D_

_xoxo- jessica._

_hope this couple catches onto you guys :D_


End file.
